playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale
PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale is a crossover fighting video game for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita which was released on November 20, 2012 in North America, November 21, 2012 in Europe, November 22, 2012 in Australia, November 23, 2012 in the UK and January 31, 2013 in Japan. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the Super Smash Bros. series, in which up to four players can battle each other using characters from various Sony franchises such as God of War and MediEvil, as well as third-party franchises like BioShock. There are, however, differences in how opponents are defeated. During the game, players damage other players to receive All-Star Points that build up the Super Bar at the bottom of the screen. Earning enough points allows players to use one of three levels of Super Moves which can be used to defeat opponents and earn points. Arenas are also inspired by various PS games, with some areas mashing up two titles into one. Characters Reception PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale got favorable reviews from crtics. IGN gave it an 8/10. Trivia *Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, Sora from Kingdom Hearts, Ico , and Wander from Shadow of the Colossus were planned to be in the game, but their retrospective developers (Activision, Disney Interactive, and Team ICO) said no. *Dart from The Legend of Dragoon and Abe from Oddworld were planned to be included as DLC, but due to the low sales of the Issac Clarke, Zeus, and Kat DLC, they were cut. Fans however found their character models in the game, and started a campaign known as: "#ReleaseDart" and "#ReleaseAbe" on Twitter. *This is the first time since 1995 that Polygon Man has appeared. *Sweet Tooth's voice actor also did the narrator from Okage: Shadow King. *According to ex-employees of Superbot commented that the characters Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden, Tombi, Chun-Li from Street Fighter and Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat were planned to appear as DLC in the game *Parappa and Fat Princess, were the two characters who had greater difficulty in the development of their movements because their respective franchises are not action or fighting games. *At the bottom of the stage where you fight against Polygon Man (The antagonist of the game) you can see the marks of the buttons on the Playstation. *Kratos is rival to Sweet Tooth, both characters created by David Jaffe. *Jak and Ratchet are rivals, this symbolizes the friendly rivalry between Naughty Dog and Insomniac Games developers of each character respectively. *The story in the Big Daddy game was written by the same Ken Levine, founder of 2K Games and creator of Bioshock. *When Superbot approached Capcom to ask Dante, he had planned to use his classic model, but it was due to the same Capcom that the model of the new DmC: Devil May Cry was used. **He is also the only character in the game whose game was released after this game was put on sale *It was originally planned to include Solid Snake, but Konami first offered Raiden, most likely due to the upcoming release of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. *All the rivals of the game in some way, share characteristics among themselves, for example Sir Daniel and Radec died in their respective games, Kat and Emmett fight alien races, Sackboy and Big Daddy do not speak, etc... *The rivalries between Ratchet vs. Jak and Heihachi vs. Toro are references to the games PlayStation Move Heroes and Street Fighter X Tekken. *Evil Cole and Zeus are the only characters in the game who repeat the franchise. *Crash Bandicoot is the most requested character to be present in the game, although it has leaked that if it could be in it, neither Activision nor Sony have said anything about it. *Abe and Dart Feld were planned to appear as DLC for the game but for unknown reasons they were canceled. *At first it was planned to include Lara Croft in the game but the director of Krystal Dynamics clarified in an interview that the first appearance of this character would be in the reboot of 2013, although deep down the possibility of including to said character Category:Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:2012 video games